Rebels
by DarkBlack-Rose0404
Summary: Mako loved his kids, he really did. But sometimes...they were a pain in the ass. Makorra and Bosami.


Papa Mako and Mama Korra one shot, I love the whole family idea. Makes me smile, any way I hope you guys enjoy this.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but this plot

**Rebels**

The day had started off easy enough

Mako and Korra had woken up themselves and their kids and had their usual hectic morning breakfast, the kids heading off to school and Mako and Korra heading off to their jobs.

Mako worked at the police station, and was next in line to the chief. The job made great pay and he didn't mind doing it all that much, other then the paper work. Dear _spirits_ he hated paper work, he would rather deal with Korra at 4 in the morning (it had happened once and he swore that he would never make her get up that early again). But every now and then he had to get it done, besides he liked to take joy in the fact that Korra was just as miserable as him.

She had to sit in council meetings all day, get the latest criminal activity from him when he got home, then had to deal with the kids. He helped of course but he swears that they'll be the end of him.

It was noon, a little before his lunch break when he got a call.

He got a call from his kids school

He got a call from his kids school because his daughter and niece were in a fight with 4 other girls.

He got a call from his kids school because his daughter and niece were in a fight with 4 other girls, destroying the school with their bending.

Her got a call from his kids school because his daughter and niece were in a fight with 4 other girls, destroying the school with bending and _kicking the others girls asses._

Apparently they had tried to separate them but it had failed epically, they had tried getting ahold of Asami and Bolin but no answer, and then Korra was in a meeting with no interruptions allowed. The teacher made it very clear they were all to get their as soon as possible, and that included the Avatar no matter how busy she was. With that she hung up the phone, leaving Mako trying to keep him temper from flaring.

"Your kids?"

Mako looks up, Lin was standing in his doorway, her hand on her hip. He nods.

"Need to go?"

He nods again.

Lin smirks, "Go ahead, it's not like you're getting a break by leaving."

He frowns at her and grabs his coat, leaving the paper work behind on his desk.

.

Bolin and Asami were _beyond _pissed. Asami and him had been working on some new models, checking up with their executives and getting some bill done, the interruption was not welcomed. Then the news about their daughter was just the icing on the cake.

Mako had taken his motorcycle and Asami told him to leave it there as they stepped into her car. Mako sat in the back, Bolin in front with Asami. Bolin's face was hard, and Asami just looked tired. Mako couldn't help but sympathize.

.

And he though Asami and Bolin were mad

Korra let lose all types of hell when they told her, she broken a couple a vases and they had to drag her out of the building as she snarled and fumed. She sat in the back of the car with him, and soon Asami was in on her ranting, talking about how they were irresponsible.

Mako and Bolin sigh.

.

They were being nice when they said destroying the school.

They had demolished the park there, and part of the school building was blown out. It wasn't hard to find where the fighting was, there was a huge crowd of people over near the park (or what remained of it). Korra and Asami stomped over and Bolin and Mako followed quickly.

The site was laughable, it was obvious the 4 girls were out matched. With Aysu and Gaia almost masters in their element, and having studied and learned the old styles of fighting it was comical. But that didn't stop the girls from beating the living shit out of the others, they were un-relentless, not holding anything back as they dodged and hit.

One of the girls tried to hit Gaia with a metal beam, but she raised her arm up, the metal of the beam connecting with the metal of her arm bands with a loud clang. She raised her arm up further and walked forward, grabbing the girl and throwing the beam away from her at the same time. Gaia throws her onto the ground, and the girl barely manages to roll away before a large rock is where she once was.

On Aysu's side it was interesting, no water was around physically so she was pulling it out of plants, leaving grass and tree's to wither up and die. She doesn't seem to care of notice as she throws ice shards at the girls, one of whom was a water bender who bended them out of the way. The girl next to her sends a fire ball at Aysu, she simply raises water from the ground, the whole thing turning into steam. Aysu uses this to her advantage and brings up her hands, rotating them and causing the steam to turn into ice, freezing the girls slightly.

Korra deciding she's seen enough and forces all water, flame and dirt to the ground causing the kids to look up in shock and their daughters to look up in anger, knowing who did it already.

"Hey! I was using that to kick there asses thank you very much!" Aysu yells.

"Watch it young lady! You are in a world of trouble and _spirits help me_ if I don't burry you into the ground!" Korra screams.

"Go ahead and do it!" Aysu screams back.

"Besides it's not like I wouldn't bring her back up," Gaia snarls.

"Gaia don't you dare talk back to her! Don't you think we have better things to do then deal with your little temper tantrums at school!?" Asami puts her hands on her hips.

The girls both take a couple steps back, their faces shocked and angry, as if they'd been slapped.

"Temper tantrums!" They scream.

Mako turns around; address the kids that still watched as he talked.

"In consideration for all of your safety I would suggest you all leave, less you want to end up like those girls." Mako gestures behind him to the 4 girls his daughter a niece destroyed.

The kids don't need to be told twice, and are gone within a minute, all running back to the class that aren't demolished. He watches as a women walks over, he cringes.

She had her hair up in a bun tight enough to be painful, her black locks perfectly smooth. She wore a black pencil skirt, going right above her knee's, barely leaving any room to walk. She wore a blouse, bleach white, frilly but sophisticated, button all the way up to her neck. He reading glass rested against her small breasts, a chain around her neck keeping them there.

Oh yes he knew who this women was, and by the stiffness of his brother he did too.

Because even a couple of street rats who-never once went to school-know when they see the scary ass principle.

And _spirits_ was she scary.

She stops right in front of him, and the wind carries her perfume to his nose. "You and your children need to meet me in my office as soon as you can get your wives settled down; 5 minutes I expect you to be there. Understand?"

"Yes mama, we'll be there as soon as possible." Bolin answers for him, and he reminds himself to thank him later.

"Good, oh, and your daughter twin will be waiting there for you as well." The women turns, walking away.

Mako manages to get out, "Why is she there?"

"She decided it would be fun to set a boys hair on fire!" The woman shouts over to him.

Mako shoves his gloves hands in his pockets, hunching over. He hears his sister-in-law and wife still fighting with their kids, and watches as his brother pinches the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. A bad habit he knows he picked up from him.

This had happened more than once, and he got annoyed and frustrated with his kids every time. But what could he expect really? I mean, between him and Korra they were screwed from the beginning.

They were rebels.

Braking the rules and kicking ass whenever they pleased.

Oh yes, they were rebels.

But he loved them anyway.

-.-.-.-

YAY! Hehehe. So I can imagine Mako and Korra having a tuff time with their kids, with Korra's attitude, and Mako's stubbornness.

Oh yeah.

Have fun guys. XD

Anyway tell me if you want more, maybe about what goes down in the principles office, how they get punished. Ideas are great! See ya later. :D


End file.
